


The last son

by Kt_art



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Sad Dave | Technoblade, TW: deppression, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Very angstly, no ships, sleepy boi inc, tubbo has many personalities, tw: PTSD, tw: lots of blood, tw: mentions of attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_art/pseuds/Kt_art
Summary: What if Techno didn't know about Wilbur's plan to blow up L'manburg? What if tommy didn't make it out in time? And what if Techno had a soft side?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade/TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, wilbur soot/ tommyinnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 197





	The last son

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no plan for this... i mean i have a few chapters planned out but i dont really know what im doing. this is all based off a cosplay au i created on my tik tok @kt_doesthings

The ringing in his ears was loud. Very, very loud. Technoblade lifted his head off the ground then sat up slowly. His body was screaming at him to lay back down, to scum to his injuries, but as the saying goes. Technoblade never dies. Besides, Techno's mind wasn't focused on himself, not on his injuries or health, no. He only had two things on his mind, and their names were Wilbur and Tommy.  
He stood up and looked across the waste land, the fire was consuming the earth, buildings collapsed around him and yet he couldn't leave. There was no doubt in his mind that this was Wilbur's doing. He knew his brother, and he knew the mental state he was in. Techno looked at the people around him. He saw Fundy carrying Niki away, Sapnap running over to Quackity's seemingly unconscious body, Skeppy holding a badly hurt badboyhalo, Karl lifting wood off an unconscious jack manifold, his eyes landed on Dream standing next to George. George had his goggles off, his eyes were wide. Dream's mask was slightly tipped up, revealing a smile hidden under it.  
'Him. he was the one who forced Will to do this. HE GAVE HIM THE IDEA. HE GAVE HIM THE TNT. HE-'  
Technoblade's train of thought was thrown of course by a shout. "TOMMY?!"  
He looked over to see tubbo. a boy he never really interacted much with, but was known as tommy's bestfriend. He looked awful, limping across the debris. he was holding his right arm and blood could be seen leaking out from behind his bangs. "Tommy where are you?!"  
he shouted again letting tears fall from his eyes. Techno ran over to the boy. "Tubbo? Tubbo breathe."  
He tried to sooth the kid but was frankly freaking out himself. Techno had assumed Tommy was with the boy, but now seeing him in this state, alone, was terrifying.  
"No, tommy he, i- i have to- to find him!"  
Tubbo said between gulps of air. It was obvious the kid was about to collapse and was having trouble breathing. Techno grabbed Tubbo by his shoulders and shook him slightly.  
"Tubbo, what happened? Where did you last see tommy?"  
Tubbo looked up at the pig, human hybrid. His eyes seemed to clear a tad when we realized who it was. Tubbo always felt safe around Technoblade.  
"I saw him just before it went off. he was right next to the podium and was engulfed by the smoke. By the time i woke up there was only rubble where he was standing!"  
The statements settled Techno no less. His mind was racing and he knew he had to find tommy. But first he had to stop Tubbo before he got himself killed.  
"Okay. I'm going to go look for tommy, and you are going to go get yourself medical attention."  
"What?! No! I- I'm going to help find tommy. He's my- my bestfriend! I can't- can't- just lea- leave him!"  
Tubbo pulled away from Technoblade, falling in the process. Out of the blue Eret was kneeling next to Tubbo, helping him through the coughing fit.  
"I got him, go help the others!" Eret was helping Tubbo stand as it appeared he was having trouble on his own.  
Techno didn't hesitate, he ran towards the podium and started to scream his brothers name's. He didn't know whether to search underneath the rubble or next. He didn't even know if tommy was blasted farther away. He decided it was best to start lifting large pieces of debris out of the way.

Techno didn't know how long he had been searching. It felt like hours but realistically it was probably five minutes. He was just about to move to a different area when he heard a familiar voice. "TECHNO!"  
The hybrid turned to see his father, philza Minecraft, standing in the middle if where the podium one stood.  
"Dad? DAD!"  
Techno ran to his fathers side, holding his shaking form. A million questions ran through his mind.  
'What happened? When did he get here? Did he find tommy and Wilbur? Why is he shaking? Why is he crying? Dad never cries...'  
Only two questions came out though, "Did you see Will and Tommy? Are they okay?"  
Phil looked down at his feet and pulled his son into a hug.  
"Techno... your brothers... I'm sorry..."  
Techno felt his fathers tears start to wet his shirt. He heard the words being told to him. He pulled out of his fathers embrace to look him in the eyes.  
"Dad... they... please tell me your joking. This has to be some sort of sick joke."  
Techno asked his father this, though he had no hope in his heart. He knew it was true. He knew his brothers were dead.  
"Son. I tried... i tried so hard."  
Techno only now noticed the blood covering his father. His brothers blood.  
He collapsed into his fathers arms. The two fell to the ground holding each other as tight as possible. They sobbed together, mourned. It felt like years until Phil lifted them both off the ground and said it was time to go.

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter one! dang... that isnt even the most angst i have planned


End file.
